1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom dispenser and organizer for use in connection with keeping a bathroom area neat. The bathroom dispenser and organizer has particular utility in connection with dispensing toothpaste, shaving cream, and liquid soap, and neatly storing bathroom items such as toothbrushes, razors, and bar soap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bathroom dispenser and organizer is desirable for dispensing toothpaste, shaving cream, and liquid soap, and neatly storing bathroom items such as toothbrushes, razors, and bar soap.
The use of holders and dispensers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,023 to Cooper discloses a caddy shaver receptacle for shaving items and instruments. However, the Cooper '023 patent does not provide for dispensing toothpaste, and does not provide for the storage of soap and toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,842 to Dennis discloses a holder for storing a toothpaste dispenser and toothbrushes. However, the Dennis '842 patent does not provide for dispensing shaving cream, and additionally does not provide for the storage of soap.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,847 to Young discloses an automatic toothpaste tube dispenser. However, the Young '847 patent does not provide for dispensing shaving cream, and cannot provide for the organized storage of bathroom items such as soap and toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,556 to Thiessen discloses a dual dispensing container. However, the Thiessen '556 patent does not provide for the organized storage of bathroom items such as soap and toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,610 to Gagliardi discloses a motorized toothpaste dispenser. However, the Gagliardi '610 patent does not provide for dispensing shaving cream, and cannot provide for the storage of soap.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,332 to Rogers discloses a multiple dispensing container for viscous materials, cups, and toothpaste. However, the Rogers '332 patent does not provide for dispensing shaving cream, and has the additional deficiency of not providing for the organized storage of soap and toothbrushes.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bathroom dispenser and organizer that allows for dispensing toothpaste, shaving cream, and liquid soap, and neatly storing bathroom items such as toothbrushes, razors, and bar soap. The prior art patents make no provision for dispensing and storing all of these types of items.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved bathroom dispenser and organizer that can be used for dispensing toothpaste, shaving cream, and liquid soap, and neatly storing bathroom items such as toothbrushes, razors, and bar soap. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the bathroom dispenser and organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing toothpaste, shaving cream, and liquid soap, and neatly storing bathroom items such as toothbrushes, razors, and bar soap.